Tsubasa no nai tenshi - L'ange sans aile
by watashi-no-hanashi
Summary: DBSK - HoSu. un peu de YooSu et un focus Junsu. Lorsque pour la première fois ils se recontrent, Ils ont tout deux perdu un peu de leur vie. Et si l'un faisait retrouver à l'autre ce qu'il croyait ne plus jamais avoir ? Une fiction un peu sombre de (re)sentiments enfouis et retrouvés. Schéma simpliste, mais c'est les caractères qui m'intéressent xd Enjoy
1. Prologue

** Appuyé contre le support métallique, l'homme laissa son crâne heurter la surface rugueuse. La mâchoire serrée, il détacha les branchements électroniques et retira son casque. Lentement et d'un pas pourtant ferme, il descendit jusqu'à la salle des machines. Lorsqu'il entra, la chaleur oppressante de la pièce l'attaqua, faisant faiblir sa respiration. Sans se démonter, il entra et appela les deux employés présents. **

-Les gars, soyez préparés, nous allons passer par le détroit de Kyushu.

-Quoi ?! **L'un des apprentis s'exclama bruyamment depuis l'une des machines. **

-Caprice du petit prince, **le plus gradé expliqua, la voix tintée d'une légère inquiétude. **

-Pas question !

**L'homme d'âge mur baissa la tête et ferma les yeux avec un soupir. Il s'attendait à cette réaction, il ne savait même pas réellement quelle aurait été la sienne s'il avait décidé d'écouter la petite voix en lui qui criait au secours. Il rouvrit les yeux et se dirigea vers le jeune employé aux cheveux bruns et décoiffés. D'une main rassurante, il tapota son épaule, partageant ses craintes avec compréhension. **

-Nous n'avons pas le choix.

-On m'a dit que l'endroit regorgeait de rochers invisibles.

-C'est une superstition et personne n'a jamais pu le prouver.

-Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle est fausse pour autant,** objecta à nouveau l'apprenti. **

**Le plus âgé acquiesça faiblement. Face à lui, le jeune matelot ne bougeait pas. Avec un mouchoir taché de suie, il essuya son front transpirant et le replaça dans sa poche. Inquiet, il attendit la décision définitive et qu'il savait irrévocable. **

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, **le plus télégraphiste répéta encore. **

-Sait-il à quel point cela pourrait être dangereux ?

-Je ne peux pas dire. Il est jeune et peu adepte des croyances maritimes. Puis rien ne dit que le risque existe réellement.

-Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

-Je sais. Mais si nous désobéissons aux ordres, nous perdrons notre emploi.

-Et si nous obéissons, nous pouvons perdre nos vies.

-Je suis désolé,** murmura l'homme en retournant vers la porte. **Cet ordre est le mien désormais, nous allons passer par le détroit de Kyushu.


	2. Chapter 1

_**« La relaxe a été prononcée dans l'affaire impliquant Jung Yunho, héritier du grand groupe maritime du même nom. Depuis l'incident deux ans auparavant, le jeune homme qui nie toute implication n'a pas fait la moindre apparition publique... »**_

-Yunho ?

**Depuis son fauteuil, le concerné sursauta en entendant son prénom. La télécommande à la main, il éteignit le téléviseur, coupant court au discours de la jeune journaliste à l'écran. Et se leva pour faire saluer son ami qui le contemplait d'un regard triste. **

-Tu ne devrais pas regarder ça. Arrête de te faire du mal.

**Il s'interrompit dans son mouvement et secoua la tête. **

-Je ne faisais que zapper. Ne t'inquiètes pas Chun.

**Il se redressa pour lui faire face et perçut sans peine ce doute qui subsistait dans l'expression réprobatrice de son cadet.**

-Je t'assure, **affirma-t-il sans conviction, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas tromper son meilleur ami. **

**Ce dernier secoua la tête, les yeux marqués par la compassion qu'il portait à celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme faisant partie de sa famille, son frère. **

-Et bien, tu ne me salues même pas ? **Demanda Yunho sans accusation, changeant de sujet pour décharger l'atmosphère. **

**Yoochun força un sourire et se précipita vers lui pour partager l'une de leurs étreintes fraternelles. Sans un mot, ils restèrent un instant ainsi, plus longuement qu'une simple salutation ne le requérait. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le plus jeune tentait de prendre avec lui un peu de ce fardeau que Yunho s'entêtait à porter seul jusqu'à s'en briser corps et âme. Il savait que celui-ci comprenait l'intention. Il le sentait à cette accélération douloureuse dans sa poitrine et à sa déglutition devenue difficile. La pression de ses bras s'affermit, cherchant à se faire rassurante tandis qu'il chuchota près de son oreille d'une voix suave et précautionneuse, craignant de détériorer les défenses fragiles de l'homme à ses cotés. **

-C'est fini maintenant Yunho.

**L'aîné serra la mâchoire et recula d'un pas, se détachant de l'étreinte protectrice.** Il contourna le vaste sofa qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et s'arrêta près de la table basse qui l'accompagnait.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais tout oublier comme ça, **lâcha-t-il péniblement. **

**Sur la plaque en verre transparent se trouvait des nombres de résidus, vestiges de ses journées et témoins de ses nuits. Des boissons alcoolisées à outrance, peu de nourriture, des verres et autres document et papiers en vrac. Son regard s'arrêta sur le journal défait dont on pouvait apercevoir la page économique. Ses yeux d'ordinaire si profond se ternirent, perdant de leur puissance. L'esprit subitement vidé, il se perdit dans sa contemplation des gros titres. Notant son attitude, Yoochun s'avança dans sa direction jusqu'à buter contre le dossier en cuir du fauteuil. Il s'appuya contre le rebord et jeta à son tour un regard sur deux titres visibles. _« Abandon des poursuites - Y-Jung corp se redresse peu à peu »._ _« Relaxé, Jung Yunho reprend __ses fonctions »._Yoochun soupira une fois encore. S'il pouvait, il aurait supprimé de sa vue toutes ces références pénibles. Mais il savait aussi qu'ignorer les faits ne les feraient pas disparaître. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire désormais c'était supporter son ami et l'aider à remonter la pente. **

-Tu n'es pas coupable. Tu n'as pas besoin de te tuer à petit feu.

**Yunho ferma les paupières et se focalisa sur son ami non loin de lui. Sa respiration s'accéléra et se fit difficile. Pris dans un mélange de sentiments dans lequel la colère remontait à la surface, il eut bien du mal à contrôler ses propos. **

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre Yoochun. Je ne suis peut-être pas coupable comme tu dis, mais je suis responsable.

**Il pinça sa lèvre inférieure pour contenir le surplus d'émotion. Il la relâcha pour prendre une profonde inspiration, laissant sur la chaire pulpeuse la marque visible de ses dents.**

-Me lever tous les matins en sachant ça, c'est éprouvant. Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner, **cracha-t-il, s'accusant lui-même. **

-C'était il y a plus de deux ans, Yunho !** S'exclama Yoochun.** Deux ans que tu en sors plus, dors plus et que je ne t'ai pas vu sourire. Je suis d'accord c'est un malheureux événement, mais tu as déjà payé ta dette, il est temps de revivre.

**Sa voix se fit plus calme en fin de phrase. D'un ton attentionné bien que moralisateur, comme on le ferait pour rassurer un enfant coupable d'une bêtise qu'il n'avait pas voulu. Le regard bienveillant, il esquissa un sourire triste pour appuyer ses propos. **

-On a déjà eu cette conversation des centaines de fois,** trancha Yunho, s'astreignant volontairement dans sa torture psychologique.** Deux ans ou deux siècles, tu sais très bien que ça ne passera pas si facilement.

-Yunho...

-Je dois aller à l'embarcadère. J'ai du travail.

**Ignorant volontairement la supplique de Yoochun et son inquiétude visible, il se rua vers ses chaussures et son manteau qu'il enfila au plus vite. Laissant son ami seul avec ses craintes au beau milieu de son luxueux appartement. **

**Lorsqu'il passa la porte, il remarqua bien vite les véhicules parqués autour du portail. Vermine et sangsues qu'il abhorrait plus que tout. Journalistes ou paparazzi pour la plupart, qui attendant sa chute n'avaient fait que le traîner dans la boue. Il savait que le scandale n'en avait été un qu'en raison du capital familial. Pourtant, pendant deux ans, tous n'avaient fait que l'attaquer sans remords, accusant le favoritisme dont il faisait preuve grâce à l'argent de son père. L'enfonçant dans des marécages dont il ne parvenait déjà pas à s'extirper mentalement. **

**Pour éviter le moindre flash, il se rendit d'un pas rapide jusqu'au garage où il s'enfourna dans la voiture la moins voyante qu'il possédait. Une BMW active hybrid 5, couleur gris métallisé dont le prix ne dépassait pas la moitié de ses autres biens et qu'il n'avait que très rarement utilisée. **

**Même ça, il avait du mal à le supporter aujourd'hui. Cette facilité, cet argent, tout ce qu'il avait aimé pendant cette période qu'il appelait sa jeunesse. Blâmant cet environnement pour ce qu'il était devenu jusqu'à ce fameux jour. Pourtant, il n'était pas si âgé. Mais il lui semblait avoir mûri si rapidement que cette époque révolue lui semblait bien lointaine. **

**Avec la télécommande, il ouvrit le portail et sortit. Le pied sur l'accélérateur, il poussa les moteurs pour s'éloigner au plus vite des charognards, qui armés de leurs caméras et appareils photos, se pressaient déjà à sa suite. Il fit de nombreux détours pour les semer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut certain d'être enfin seul qu'il se rendit plus tranquillement en direction de l'embarcadère où il était attendu. **

**Il arriva plus tôt que prévu et la place était peu occupée. Seuls quelques employés de manutentions s'attelaient déjà à la tâche. Jamais auparavant, lorsqu'il avait commencé à travailler au poste de vice-directeur, il n'était arrivé si tôt à un rendez-vous professionnel. À cette époque il se plaisait à l'épicurisme et à la prétention. Il savait que peu importe son retard, ces gens l'attendraient, presque éternellement s'il le fallait. Maintenant, il s'en rendait compte. À quel point il avait été arrogant, fier et imbu de lui-même. La claque qui l'avait remis en place avait été violente, mais elle avait été efficace. **

**Ayant près d'une heure devant lui, Yunho en profita pour s'éloigner un peu en direction du port. Il marcha nonchalamment, emmitouflé dans sa veste doublée de fourrure. Le ciel était sombre et le vent cinglant accentué par la proximité des côtes. Les nuages noircis menaçaient de déverser leur colère à tout moment, mais il apprécia cet instant de répit. Voilà en quoi consistait ses seules sorties depuis deux ans. La maison, le jardin, les usines, l'embarcadère et parfois le port...**

**Il ne travaillait plus au bureau. Son père l'avait souhaité le temps que l'affaire se tasse et il avait obéi sagement, trop heureux de ne pas être confronté à tous ces regards lourds d'accusation. Le port était devenu sa seule échappatoire. L'espace de quelques heures, face aux ondulations de la mer, il mettait de côté sa propre douleur et sa culpabilité pour compatir avec les victimes. Ses victimes. **

**Arrivé au bord de la digue, il s'approcha des pontons. Les quais étaient déserts. Peu de personnes s'y perdait par un temps pareil. Il ferma les yeux et laissa les bourrasques attaquer son visage. Même ses traits fins et harmonieux, ternis par la peine et la culpabilité étaient vieillis. Ses yeux si bien dessinés, quotidiennement marqués par la fatigue n'avaient plus l'éclat d'antan. En deux ans, il semblait en avoir pris quinze. Rares étaient aujourd'hui les personnes qui, ne le connaissant pas, lui aurait attribué les vingt-cinq ans qu'il possédait pourtant.**

**Au milieu du bruit de l'eau secouée et du vent, il entendit un bruit métallique non loin de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit à quelques pas de lui un jeune homme qui contemplait la mer. Assis dans un fauteuil roulant, faisant face aux vagues il souriait paisiblement. Habillé d'un haut blanc, la couleur du vêtement rehaussait ses traits. Il n'était pas bien couvert pour la saison, mais cela lui allait à merveille. **

**Curieux, Yunho se surpris à l'observer longuement. Ses yeux rieurs légèrement plissés, sa bouche pincée en un sourire, son dos droit sur son fauteuil, ses jambes immobiles qui reposaient sur le support matelassé, ses doigts qui galopaient gaiement sur les accoudoirs... il y avait quelque chose d'intrigant chez cet inconnu. **

**Et peut-être celui-ci ressentit ce regard insistant porté sur lui, puisque après un moment, il tourna la tête à son encontre. Légèrement surpris l'espace d'une seconde, son sourire réapparut plus éclatant encore. Contrastant avec beauté la noirceur du ciel qui ne faisait qu'empirer. **

**C'était idiot à dire autant que Yunho s'était senti à le penser, pourtant il ne trouvait qu'il avait quelque chose d'un ange. Dans un contexte aussi déprimant, il respirait la joie de vivre. Juste à cette vision, Yunho ressentit une vague de chaleur doucereuse se répandre dans ses veines. Parcourant son corps, celle-ci sembla atteindre son âme et pendant une infime seconde, il se trouva apaisé. **

-J'aime la mer quand le ciel est sombre. Cela fait ressortir tous les mystères qu'elle garde enfouie sous ses reflets bleutés.

**La réflexion tira Yunho de ses songes. La voix du jeune homme était agréable. Légèrement aiguë et pourtant mélodieuse. Il porta son attention sur cet inconnu qui lui offrait à nouveau un sourire ravissant. **

-Quand je regarde les vagues, j'ai l'impression qu'elles peuvent me transporter. Vous n'avez jamais ressenti ça ajhussi ?** Demanda-t-il poliment.**

**Ajhussi, l'appellation fit pouffer Yunho d'un rire plutôt sombre. Vraisemblablement, le garçon n'était pas beaucoup plus jeune que lui, mais il semblait tellement plus vivant que la différence d'âge en était accentuée. Voyant que celui-ci attendait une réponse, il se contenta de secouer la tête et se tourna face à l'étendu d'eau. **

-Maaa, c'est peut-être de moi. Mon frère a toujours dit que j'avais des lubies inhabituelles.

**Le jeune homme rit doucement à sa propre réflexion et ses yeux se plissèrent. Son rire résonnait délicatement telle une musique, un peu comme un xylophone pensa Yunho. Le vent souffla à nouveau le faisant frissonner. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur vers son compagnon temporaire qui sembla comprendre instantanément la question muette. **

-Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai l'habitude. Je travaillais ici avant.

-Vraiment ? **Dit-il pour la première fois. **

**Le sourire qui éclaira le visage de l'inconnu sembla plus rayonnant encore. Il hocha de la tête et s'expliqua de sa voix aux intonations chantantes. **

-J'ai arrêté il y a quelque temps de ça. Mais j'aime retrouver cet environnement, même si c'est juste pour le regarder de loin.

-Que c'est-il passé ? **Demanda Yunho piqué de curiosité. **

**Le jeune homme sourit encore et inclina sa tête sur le coté avant de faire un signe de la main en direction de ses jambes. **

-Est-ce que ça ne se voit pas assez ?** Demanda-t-il sans méchanceté ? **

-Je suis désolé,** s'empressa de dire Yunho, particulièrement mal à l'aise. **

**Ce n'était pas son genre de discuter comme cela avec des inconnus rencontrés par hasard. Cela faisait très exactement deux ans que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu à réfléchir lorsqu'il avait répondu, cela lui était semblé naturel. **

-Ce n'est rien. Vous ne pouviez pas réellement savoir.

-J'aurai pu faire plus attention, **rougit involontairement Yunho. **

**Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules et secoua la tête pour dénier. **

-Je m'appelle Junsu. Kim Junsu. J'étais machiniste à bord d'un bateau, **expliqua-t-il avec enthousiasme. **

**Un pressentiment oppressant attaqua Yunho à la poitrine. Il sentit ses poings se serrer malgré lui et fut incapable de répondre aux politesses qu'il recevait. Finalement ledit Junsu poursuivit avec insouciance, sans remarque le malaise de son compagnon.**

-J'ai été pris dans un accident en mer il y a deux ans et j'ai perdu l'usage de mes jambes. Depuis je viens quasiment tous les jours contempler l'horizon depuis le port.

**Deux ans. Un accident en mer. Les mots résonnèrent dans son esprit jusqu'à le rendre sourd et Yunho sentit son cœur exploser en mille morceaux. Il aurait pu fondre en larmes instantanément, juste comme ça devant les yeux de ce garçon. Il ne le fit pas et se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour happer l'air qui déjà commençait à lui manquer. **

-Mais pas besoin de compatir vous savez. Ça aurait pu être pire, **ajouta-t-il gaiement. Détruisant les miettes qu'étaient le cœur de Yunho.** Et vous êtes ? **Demanda-t-il après un silence. **

**Yunho prit sur lui pour rassembler toutes les forces restantes. Incapable de tenir le regard de Junsu, il ne put que murmurer d'une voix faible que le vent atténuait.**

-Yunho. Juste Yunho.


	3. Chapter 2

_Pas de bêta, pas de relecture, gomen ne~ je verrai si je peux faire une mise à jour plus tard ^^''_

* * *

**Le lendemain matin, Yunho s'éveilla de bonne heure dans son lit. Depuis quelques semaines, celles où le procès était devenu le principal sujet de conversation autour de lui, il ne s'y était plus allongé. Il avait évité le sommier spacieux, le matelas moelleux et son linge d'un blanc immaculé avec la plus grande précaution. En un sens, le confort de la literie le rendait plus solitaire dans ses soirées d'insomnies. La pièce démesurée ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment d'isolement que lui renvoyait déjà bien assez son quotidien. **

**La veille au soir, il avait laissé ses pas le guider sans réfléchir. Il était bien incapable de dire comment il en était venu à cette décision, celle de retourner dans ce lit. Mais d'une certaine manière, cela avait rendu la nuit plus reposante, presque apaisante. Il n'avait qu'à peine eut à chercher le sommeil avant de tomber dans les songes. Il avait fait sa nuit d'une traite, sans se réveiller une seule fois, sans être tourmenté par ses cauchemars. À peine un léger pincement de culpabilité l'avait assailli lorsque, en ouvrant les paupières, l'image du visage souriant du jeune homme de la veille se dessina dans sa mémoire. **

**C'est finalement dans un état second qu'il se leva. Ni heureux ni triste, avec un peu des deux et aucun à la fois. Il n'aurait pas vraiment pu le décrire si on le lui avait demandé, mais il éprouvait cela comme un soulagement au milieu de sa tourmente. Des pantoufles aux pieds, il se rendit jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre un café, seul petit déjeuner qu'il parvenait à avaler.**

-Yunho ? **S'étonna sa mère. **

-Eomma... Bonjour,** salua-t-il en s'inclinant par politesse.**

**Les règles de bienséances s'étaient toujours appliquées à sa famille de la même manière qu'aux étrangers. Et bien que parfois il se disait que l'amalgame était tendancieux, jamais il n'y contrevenait. **

-Bonjour Yunho, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir de si bonne heure, **lui dit-elle, heureuse de constater que les marques de fatigue sur son visage semblait atténuées.** Comment vas-tu? As-tu passé une bonne nuit?

-Bien... je suppose. Cette nuit a été meilleure que les précédentes en tout cas, **répondit-il en humant l'odeur caféinée de la tasse qu'il tenait à la main. **

**Elle hocha de la tête en signe de compréhension. En tant que mère, elle était inquiète, pourtant il était évident qu'elle avait noté ce faible changement chez son fils, aussi imperceptible soit-il aux yeux des étrangers. Cela était suffisant pour lui réchauffer le cœur à elle aussi. **

-Ne veux-tu rien manger ?

**À son tour, elle alla chercher une tasse du café préparé à son attention en attendant la réponse de son fils. **

-Non merci.

**Il s'interrompit et avala d'une traite son café. **

-Je vais travailler au bureau aujourd'hui.

-Vraiment ? **s'exclama-t-elle sous le coup de la surprise.**

-Oui. Je suis sûr que beaucoup de travail m'attend, **confirma Yunho, provoquant un sourire teinté de joie chez sa mère. **

-Quelle merveilleuse idée. En as-tu parlé à ton père ?

-Nul besoin de le déranger. Je le lui dirai une fois le travail effectué.

**Elle hocha de la tête une nouvelle fois et le prit dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire sans bouger tandis qu'elle frottait le haut de son dos, comme elle avait pour habitude de le faire lorsqu'il était enfant. À la différence que désormais, c'était sur la pointe des pieds qu'elle parvenait tout juste à caler sa tête dans le creux du coup de son fils. **

-Je suis content que tout ça soit fini, Yunho.

**Yunho était reconnaissant envers elle, toutefois il ne parvenait pas à entièrement accepter ses mots. Par respect, il ne lui en fit pas par et à la place se contenta de lui adresser un étrange rictus. Elle comprit pourtant et le relâcha après quelques instants à profiter encore de cette étreinte maternelle et réconfortante. **

-Vas donc te préparer.

**Il acquiesça et abandonna sa tasse sur dans la cuisine puis il fila dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard il était vêtu fraichement. Il n'était pas encore huit heures. Il décida qu'il était temps d'aller à son bureau. Non pas qu'il ne risque d'être en retard, bien au contraire. Ou encore qu'il n'aime particulièrement y travailler, mais il avait bien trop négligé le bien de l'entreprise à cause de ses problèmes personnels. Maintenant que ces problèmes étaient _officiellement_ réglés, il était bien décidé à prouver que sa place n'était pas seulement due à la grâce de son père. **

**La sortie de chez lui avait été légèrement plus aisée que les quelques jours précédents. Peut-être que comme se plaisait à lui affirmer Yoochun, les curieux finiraient par se lasser et sa vie pourrait, presque, reprendre son cours normal. Arrivé à son bureau, il ignora poliment tous les regards inquisiteurs et autres interrogations muettes autour de lui pour s'enfermer aussi vite que possible dans son bureau et se ruer aussi vite la pile de dossier à traiter. **

**Pendant plusieurs heures, il ne détourna pas son attention des fichiers multicolores empilés par ordre de priorité. Concentré sur sa tâche, il travaillait avec la plus grande efficacité, finissant une pile pour en attaquer une autre. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne penser à rien d'autre. Ne relevant les yeux que pour consulter des documents complémentaires sur son ordinateur et vérifier certaines informations. L'horloge approchait de quatorze heures quand pour la première fois, il se redressa sur son fauteuil, étirant ses bras en l'air. Pendant de longues secondes il contempla les aiguilles s'affairer en rythme, son esprit divaguant contre son gré. **

**La veille à la même heure, il allait à l'embarcadère. Il se demandait si le temps y était meilleur, s'il se trouvait aussi vide... Il se demandait si _Junsu_ y était à nouveau. Cela lui semblait bizarre d'appeler par son prénom un jeune homme avec lequel il avait partagé moins d'une heure de son temps. Cependant, il ne voyait pas d'autres manière de le désigner. Junsu lui-même l'avait salué en prononçant son prénom la veille. Un peu comme si cette seule heure avait suffi à les rapprocher suffisamment pour qu'ils s'appèlent par leurs prénoms. **

**Pourtant, ils ne s'étaient rien promis. Ils s'étaient parlé et séparé sans cérémonie, sans la moindre phrase insinuant une rencontre future. Leurs échanges n'avaient été constitués que de simples banalités. Yunho lui était même resté silencieux la plupart du temps, laissant à son compagnon le soin de tenir la conversation. Ce qu'il avait fait sans rechigner pendant tout le temps qu'ils avaient partagé. Avec un enthousiasme et une joie époustouflante qui l'avait rendu particulièrement rayonnant au beau milieu de ces nuages gris. **

**Il voulait le revoir. Il devait le revoir. **

**Avant même de le réaliser, Yunho était déjà debout, les clés de sa voiture dans une main, son blouson dans l'autre. Rapide et décidé, sans pour autant courir, il traversa l'immeuble comme bercé d'espoir. Il conduisit jusqu'au port et s'arrêta à l'un des emplacements sécurisés près des petites résidences de pêcheurs. Il sortit du véhicule et ferma les portes d'une pression sur le jeu de clé automatisé. **

**En appui contre la portière, il leva le regard vers le ciel. Il n'était pas bien coloré, mais il était tout de même d'un gris pâme et lumineux. Une légère brume couvrait l'air, comme cela arrivait fréquemment aux abords des côtes, et il n'y avait que peu de nuages. Le vent soufflait toujours, il était rare que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais il n'était ni froid, ni dérangeant. L'environnement était bien plus accueillant que le jour précédent. Cela donnait un aspect différent à l'agencement de la zone. Les bateaux, même anciens, avaient l'air rajeunit et les hangars moins dangereux. Les vapeurs brumeuses avaient un ton blanchâtre qui donnaient aux navires un air vaguement mystique qui aurait surement amusé Yunho en une autre époque. **

**Le ciel terne était clairsemé par la percée occasionnelle d'un ou deux rayons de soleil. Cela ne réchauffait pas vraiment l'air, mais cela suffisait à l'illuminer. Quelque part, Yunho s'en réjouit. Il avait envie de voir le sourire de Junsu à la lumière rassurante du soleil. Peut-être fantasmait-il seul dans ses rêves éveillés, mais il ne contrôlait plus le cours de ses pensées. Il était même heureux de les voir enfin se tourner vers une source de d'attention moins douloureuse que celle qui l'avait tenu jusqu'à lors. **

**En dehors de Yoochun, de quelques rares membres de sa famille et du personnel de son père, Yunho ne parlait plus à quiconque depuis l'accident. Il fuyait le monde et vivait reclus. Junsu était la première personne avec qui il avait un échange paisible depuis. Probablement était-ce simpliste, mais l'attitude courageuse du jeune homme l'avait touché. **

**Par sa faute, la vie de Junsu avait été gâchée. Junsu était le résultat vivant de son erreur et pourtant, lui, arrivait à aller de l'avant. À sourire, à rire, à vivre. **

**Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait était un subtil mélange, intermédiaire entre l'égoïsme, la culpabilité et l'altruisme. Mais il avait su à l'instant où il avait vu cet éclat dans ses yeux rieurs qu'il était prêt à tout mettre en œuvre pour le rendre heureux et peut-être, panser un peu la blessure causée par sa faute. **

**Tandis qu'il jouait machinalement avec l'anneau de son porte-clé, il marcha jusqu'à la jetée où il avait rencontré Junsu. L'espoir en lui persistait, mais il avait conscience que celui-ci pouvait être aussi vain que ses efforts perpétuels à oublier son passé. Il se demandait presque pourquoi était-il revenu au port aujourd'hui. Par habitude, il regarda les bateaux amarrés, de toutes tailles et en tout genre. Certains les voiles tendues, d'autres bien attachées. Cela lui suffisait et la question ne se posa plus. Il se sentait bien. **

**Arrivé au lieu de sa rencontre, il redescendit bien vite sur terre en apercevant la silhouette aisément reconnaissable de Junsu à quelques mètres. Il ralentit le pas et prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'avancer. **

**Hésitant, il fit le moins de bruit possible, intrigué par l'expression impassible du jeune homme. Les yeux éteints, les lèvres pincées et l'esprit visiblement très loin dans le large. Yunho ne put s'empêcher d'en être surpris. Il ne remarqua pas le petit amas de gravier dans lequel il buta, révélant sa présence. **

**Face à lui, Junsu sursauta violemment et son visage refléta parfaitement son étonnement. Les yeux écarquillés par une peur muette et la bouche entrouverte pour happer de l'air, on aurait pu croire à son expression qu'il venait de rencontrer un fantôme. **

-Oh désolé, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre. Ce n'est que moi, **murmura doucement Yunho, craignant de l'effrayer un peu plus s'il parlait plus fort. **

**Le visage de Junsu se radoucit et il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.**

-Yunho-sshi ? Demanda-t-il, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas erreur.

**Yunho parvint à esquisser ce qui selon lui ressemblait le plus à un sourire rassurant et hocha de la tête pour confirmer. Junsu se redressa dans son fauteuil et son expression changea aussitôt pour s'illuminer un magnifique sourire. Le changement était tel que pour un peu, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une autre personne. Cependant Yunho oublia bien vite ce changement, trop captivé par ce sentiment de joie que lui procurait la simple vue de ce sourire. **

-Je me demandais si je vous reverrai, vous êtes parti bien rapidement hier, **dit Junsu dont le regard s'était éclairé à son tour. **

-J'avais du travail à faire, je suis désolé.

**Yunho baissa la tête en terme de repentance tandis qu'il présentait ses excuses, étrangement mal à l'aise. **

-Ce n'est pas grave voyons, **rit doucement Junsu. **Vous ne me devez rien. Après tout, nous nous connaissons à peine.

**Sans le vouloir, Yunho ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue. C'était vrai pourtant, mais il espérait que peut-être, Junsu verrait les choses autrement. Un peu comme lui les sentait. Ses pensées furent interrompues par le rire qu'il avait tant aimé la veille. **

-Ne faites cette tête là voyons. Je comprends qu'un bel homme comme vous ait ses propres occupations.

**Yunho ne répondit pas, mais il prit note du compliment avec ravissement. Junsu sembla le comprendre et s'approcha en un tour de roue. Le cliquettement mécanique du fauteuil accompagnant son déplacement. **

-Suivez-moi,** dit-il en accrochant le poignet de Yunho pour l'inciter à le suivre.**

**Machinalement Yunho suivit Junsu qui s'éloignait déjà.**

-Où vas-t-on ? **Interrogea-t-il finalement lorsqu'ils eurent parcouru plusieurs bons mètres. **

**Junsu arrêta son fauteuil et se tourna vers Yunho. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il sourit malicieusement. **

-Je vais vous montrer mon coin secret. Si vous ne me voyez pas ici la prochaine fois, alors vous avez de grandes chances de me trouver là-bas, **plaisanta-t-il l'air rieur. **

-Est-ce la promesse de futures rencontres ? **Demanda alors Yunho avec toute la sincérité et la spontanéité dont il était capable.**

**La question prit Junsu au dépourvu, qui visiblement ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde. Il hésita un moment, pris d'inconfort. Puis, rapidement, il reprit constance et retrouva son attitude joyeuse. **

-Vous m'en verrez ravi, Yunho-sshi.


	4. Chapter 3

**~oO0°0Oo~**

_He oui encore un chapitre... Dejà! (oui, je précise pour moi c'est tôt là lol)_

_Je sais que je suis lancée dans un rythme trop rapide pour être capable de le tenir longtemps, mais tant que j'y suis, j'ecris et je poste ! Xd_

_D'abord, merci aux lectrices de cette fiction, parce qu'elle me tient beaucoup à cœur. _

_Je dois dire que j'ai un peu peur avec les deux prochains chapitres à cause des nouveautés qui interviennent, mais elles étaient prévues, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière xD. J'espere que vous n'en serez pas trop déçues. _

_Enjoy ~ _

_Comments are love 3_

**~oO0°0Oo~**

**Pendant plusieurs semaines, Yunho revint ainsi au port tous les jours où son emploi du temps le permettait. Lorsqu'un empêchement survenait ou que ses occupations le retenaient, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Junsu. Leurs rencontres n'étaient jamais très longues, rarement plus d'une heure, parfois deux. Mais elles étaient devenues fortes de sens pour Yunho. **

**Entre eux, une routine s'était en quelque sorte installée et peu à peu Yunho avait appris à découvrir Junsu. Il avait aussi vite compris quel rayon de soleil il était dans sa vie si terne. Pourtant, pas un instant il ne parvenait à imaginer son visage, à contempler son sourire, sans que ne s'impose à lui la terrible culpabilité qu'il ressentait face à l'accident. **

**Toujours, il faisait au mieux pour le dissimuler, ne voulant pas troubler ces petits instants paisibles qu'ils partageaient. Il se plaisait à penser que c'était pour Junsu, pour ne pas lui rappeler l'incident, pour ne pas l'attrister... mais au fond de lui, il sentait bien que la raison était plus mesquine et plus personnelle. **

**Non, il ne pouvait pas. Comment aurait-il oser le dire ? Avouer qu'il était le principal responsable du bouleversement qui avait gâché sa vie. Il craignait bien trop de ne voir se porter sur lui le regard lourd d'accusation qui ne manquerait pas de recouvrir ses orbes noirs. Sentir sa joie de vivre s'évaporer à la révélation pour être remplacée par de la haine. Mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus, sans peut-être en avoir pleine conscience, était la peur la plus simple qu'il soit : celle de le voir désormais quitter sa vie. **

**Plusieurs fois, il avait voulu demander à Junsu quel était la mesure son handicap, en un sens pour mieux juger l'ampleur des dégâts. Mais à aucun moment la pensée n'était parvenue à dépasser la barrière de ses lèvres. Alors il restait là, à contempler ses pieds pour ne pas regarder les jambes de son nouvel ami. Il se sentait idiot, mais il ne savait pas non plus comment réagir. Il était bien loin d'être familier de ce type de situation. **

**Jour après jour, il avait fait en sorte d'être moins renfermé. Cela lui demandait des efforts, mais le sourire qu'il récoltait à chaque fois ne manquait pas de le récompenser à la hauteur de son investissement. Alors il avait décidé d'en faire plus encore pour faire apparaître d'autres sourire lumineux sur le visage du petit ange. **

**C'était devenu sa tâche quotidienne, mais aussi son plaisir journalier. Il mettait désormais tout en œuvre pour le bien de Junsu. Dès le départ, il l'avait senti la solitude en lui. Certainement parce qu'il en était accoutumé lui-même. Alors autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, il s'était décidé la veille à partager un maximum de son temps en sa compagnie. Ainsi il était revenu dès que le temps le lui permettait. Même lorsque le ciel couvert ou la pluie menaçante en aurait découragé plus d'un, il faisait un point d'honneur à toujours être présent. **

**Pour rien au monde il n'aurait troqué ces petites heures. S'il cherchait le bonheur de Junsu, il commençait à avoir conscience que le jeune homme était devenu un peu du sien disparu. Ensemble, il avait l'impression que tout deux pouvaient se reconstruire. Il savait qu'il ne se rachèterait jamais, mais en lui naissait l'espoir que peut-être, un jour, Junsu lui accorderait son pardon. En attendant il faisait de son mieux pour lui et jamais il n'avait approuvé autant de plaisir en cherchant à satisfaire quelqu'un. **

-Tu es là bien tard,** le surpris la voix chantante qu'il était désormais capable de reconnaître. **

**Avec le temps, ils avaient appris à se tutoyer. Si Junsu l'avait fait avec naturel, Yunho avait pris la chose avec bien plus de difficulté. Le vouvoiement lui permettait de tenir une certaine distance avec les personnes qu'il côtoyait. Le briser, c'était aussi briser un peu de sa bulle qu'il gardait en protection. Et ça, il n'était pas sûr d'y être bien préparé. **

**Pourtant quand il y pensait, il était convaincu que Junsu avait percé sa bulle à l'instant même où il lui avait souri. Avec tant de sincérité et de bonheur qu'il aurait pu s'en nourrir pendant des jours. **

-J'ai eu plus de travail que prévu. Je suis désolé, **s'excusa Yunho avec une moue confuse. **

-Ce n'est rien, je ne crois pas que l'on ait fait d'engagement à ce sujet, **répliqua Junsu comme pour rassurer. **

**Et Yunho se contenta de son expression souriante pour se sentir mieux à nouveau. Tous ses tracas de travail, ses doutes et ses tortures mentales semblaient partiellement disparaître lorsqu'il était avec Junsu. **

**Pendant un long moment, ils alternèrent entre échanges futiles et discussions plus profondes. Le tout parfois rythmé de silence dont ils chérissaient la douceur avec plaisir. Jamais ils n'évoquaient de sujet plus personnels que le travail de Yunho, mais dans le fond, il ne s'en préoccupait pas outre mesure. Il savait, ou du moins était persuadé que les choses viendraient en leur temps. Et pour lors, le temps était à l'appréciation de ces instants en si bonne compagnie. **

**Alors que le ciel dégagé semblait se ternir, Junsu interrompit l'un de ces silences confortables qu'ils partageaient une fois encore, juste eux et la mer. **

-Je vais devoir vous laisser, je dois encore me rendre au travail,** s'excusa Junsu en s'inclinant légèrement sur son fauteuil pour adresser une révérence polie. **

**Yunho jeta un coup d'œil à la montre classieuse qui trônait fièrement à son poignet depuis ses vingt ans. Cadeau d'anniversaire couteux de la part de son père qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis. Il fut étonné de voir qu'il était désormais plus de dix-huit heures. Voilà plus de deux heures qu'il était avec Junsu sans avoir vu le temps passé. **

**Toutefois, la phrase du jeune homme repassa dans son esprit et il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils tandis que ses yeux ne quittaient pas les aiguilles, comme pour confirmer leur position. **

-Au travail ? **Répéta-t-il un peu perdu. **

**Junsu rit de son expression et pour un peu Yunho se serait contenté d'une telle réponse. Mais le jeune homme étouffa son rire et enchaina rapidement avec une explication. **

-Je travaille de nuit.

**Pour Yunho, cela expliqua bien des choses. D'abord la raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait jamais vu les rares matins où il s'était rendu au port. Celle pour laquelle il s'y trouvait toujours l'après-midi pendant les heures de travail. Comment Junsu vivait au quotidien et peut-être aussi la raison pour laquelle il ne se laissait jamais abattre. **

**Pour certaines raisons qu'il ne saurait expliquer, il en était venu à penser que Junsu ne travaillait plus à cause de son handicap. Car à coup sûr il ne travaillait plus sur les bateaux tels que celui qui avait causé sa blessure. Il savait que son avocat avait fait verser des rentes conséquentes à toutes les victimes. De quoi subvenir à leurs besoins pour une longue période. Il ne pensait pas que l'une d'entre elles chercheraient ainsi une autre activité. Mais quand il y pensait, il s'agissait de Junsu. Et c'était bien là sous-estimer la combativité qu'il avait pu voir chez le jeune homme. **

-Ce n'est pas trop difficile de travailler de nuit ?** Demanda Yunho. Sa curiosité le poussant à en savoir plus sur la vie de son compagnon. **

-Oh non, je ne fais pas beaucoup d'heures en réalité. Disons que c'est un peu comme travailler à temps partiel, **dit-il souriant.** Mais c'est plutôt bien payé pour le nombre d'heures, alors ça me suffit.

-D'accord, **répondit simplement Yunho, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter. **

**Lui qui avait toujours vécu dans sa bulle dorée ne connaissait que très peu de ce genre de choses. Il avait travaillé pour son père dès qu'il avait reçu son diplôme entre les mains. Au bureau, s'il n'avait pas tout de suite eut le titre de vice-directeur, tout le monde l'avait toujours traité comme tel. Avant d'avoir le salaire conséquent qu'il possédait toujours, il avait eu la facilité de l'argent de son père. Jamais rien ne lui avait été réellement refusé à ce niveau-là. Même pendant l'accident, où il avait été pointé du doigt, l'argent était là. Et il avait vite remarqué qu'il tenait à distance bien des problèmes. **

**Il n'en avait pas particulièrement profité non plus, il s'en contentait comme d'un dû. Après tout, il n'avait jamais connu rien d'autre. Pour lui la vie que décrivait furtivement Junsu était un monde nouveau dont il ne connaissait rien. Une vraie curiosité qui attirait un peu plus son attention sur le jeune homme. Une personne si simple et pourtant tellement intéressant à ses yeux. **

-T..tu commences de bonne heure, **remarqua Yunho en hésitant une fois encore sur le tutoiement, appelant un sourire chez son interlocuteur. **

-Je ne commence qu'en début de soirée, mais c'est assez loin. Alors il me faut un du temps pour y aller. Et connaissant mon patron, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en retard, **ajouta Junsu avec une petite moue faussement effrayée. **

-Je vois, **sourit doucement Yunho, attendrit. **

**Un nouveau silence se fit pour quelques instants et ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard, comme attendant un mouvement qui ne venait pas. **

-Je vais y aller dans ce cas, je dois encore prendre un taxi. Au revoir, **dit Junsu en le saluant chaleureusement. **

**Yunho hocha de la tête et se contenta de le saluer. Il regarda Junsu s'éloigner, un peu décontenancé. C'était la première fois qu'il le quittait. D'habitude, c'était toujours lui qui était le premier à partir, souvent rattrapé par ses obligations professionnelles. Hésitant, il regarda à nouveau sa montre et hésita à rentrer. Il aurait aimé passé plus de temps en compagnie de Junsu, mais il n'avait pas osé proposer de le raccompagner. Trop tôt, trop rapide, trop insistant avait-il pensé dès que l'idée s'était présentée à son esprit. Mais désormais, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de retrouver le bureau qui à coup sûr commençait à se vider. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de se plonger dans le travail, sachant que ses pensées glisseraient aussitôt vers d'autres centres d'intérêts bien plus agréables. **

**Finalement, après être resté plus d'une dizaine de minutes sans bouger, il constata que le soleil commençait à se coucher. L'hiver, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Et des journées bien trop courtes. Il glissa la main dans sa poche et remua le jeu de clés qui s'y trouvait. Le métal résonna faiblement et il se décida à rentrer chez lui. La nuit lui donnait l'avantage de la discrétion et cela lui plaisait beaucoup. **

**Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, personne ne semblait s'y trouver et il ne perdit pas de temps à chercher non plus. En entrant, il alla directement à sa chambre et déposa ses affaires sur son bureau. Il relâcha son nœud de cravate et se laissa tomber sur le lit. La pièce lui donnait un sentiment de solitude désagréable, mais aussi une intimité propre à lui rappeler ses instants plaisants avec Junsu. **

**Sur la commode, son téléphone sonna et Yunho traîna le pas pour aller le chercher. Il regarda le nom affiché et fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Son meilleur ami était fort gentil, mais un peu envahissant. Ses efforts pour lui remonter le moral étaient perpétuels et il s'attelait à la tache sans la moindre faille. Parfois, Yunho se disait qu'il devait lui aussi se sentir responsable de son état. **

**Par le passé ils avaient tout deux parcouru les soirées où l'alcool coulait à flot et les relations d'un soir étaient coutumes. Ils ne s'étaient jamais préoccupés de la responsabilité dont il entendait si souvent parler autour d'eux. Yunho le premier, mais Yoochun toujours à ses côtés. Lorsque la responsabilité qu'il fuyait alors le frappa de plein fouet, il avait vite remarqué que Yoochun avait lui aussi changé de comportement. Il était devenu plus sérieux, moins joueur et au petit soin pour son meilleur ami. Yunho appréciait l'attention, mais parfois il prenait cela comme un poids supplémentaire. Une personne de plus dont il avait changé le cours de la vie. C'est pourquoi il ne voulait pas que Yoochun consacre trop de son temps à s'occuper de lui, comme il le faisait toujours. **

**Finalement, il attrapa son téléphone et décrocha avant que la sonnerie ne s'interrompe. Aussitôt, sans qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de prononcer un mot, son ami se fit entendre. **

-Hey, Yunho tu veux venir avec moi à un genre de concert ? **Demanda la voix grave dans le combiné avec un entrain notable. **C'est dans un cabaret huppé un peu loin d'ici, mais je suis sûr que ça te plairait. C'est le style que tu as toujours apprécié.

-Avant, Yoochun. Je ne veux plus de ça,** trancha Yunho d'un ton las. **

-Non pas ce genre là Yunho. C'est un endroit classe et les artistes sont réputés être d'excellents vocalistes.

**Un silence s'instaura et Yoochun compris que son ami envisageait rapidement l'idée. Il était vrai qu'il avait toujours aimé les performances intimistes que l'on pouvait contempler dans certaines bonnes maisons de spectacle. Il aimait lui-même chanter à ses heures et n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de danser quelles que soient les circonstances. Ainsi, comme lui aurait parfois aimé le faire, il aimait voir sur scène le talent de ces artistes qui se produisaient en comité réduit. **

**Mais il n'avait plus participé à l'un ni l'autre depuis deux ans. C'était une chose qui lui tenait à cœur et qui était lourde sens. Il ne savait pas s'il était capable de reprendre ce chemin sans ressentir encore une fois cette culpabilité terrassante. Ce d'autant plus depuis qu'il avait rencontré Junsu et qu'il était confronté à sa condition. **

-Allez, viens au moins voir, ça te changera l'esprit, **réessaya Yoochun. **

-Je n'ai pas envie de ça, **répondit finalement Yunho après sa longue réflexion. **

-Mais...

-J'ai dit non Yoochun.

**Le message était court, mais le ton indiscutable. De l'autre coté de la ligne, Yoochun soupira, abandonnant toute discussion et tout espoir de convaincre son ami. Son dépliant publicitaire à la main, il regarda une dernière fois le programme qui avait tant attiré son attention et le froissa. **

-Je n'ai plus qu'à aller la voir seul, cette représentation de Xia, **murmura-t-il pour lui-même. **


	5. Chapter 4

_**Omo... finalement ce chapitre _**_

_**Alors là présentement, j'ai deux craintes. La première c'est que ce ne soit pas assez clair et la seconde, c'est que ça le soit de trop x)**_

_**Je sais, jsuis un peu indécise, mais bon. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lire vu le mal que j'ai eu pour le dernier paragraphe. J'espere que ça ira tout de même.**_

_**Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait tellement plaisir de les recevoir et savoir ce que vous en pensez 3**_

_**bref, Enjoy ! **_

**~oO0°0Oo~**

**Les jours qui suivirent, Yunho alterna avec régularité entre le travail et ses sorties au port qu'il ne manquait plus. Il avait fait en sorte d'adapter son emploi du temps pour être libre à ces heures privilégiées qu'il pouvait partager avec Junsu. Il n'avait pas révélé à quiconque la vraie raison de cette modification et les surprises s'étaient faites entendre à de nombreuses reprises. Mais le travail étant fait et sa place de vice-directeur aidant, nul n'osa s'opposer à cette décision ni même soulever la question de ces disparitions durant l'après-midi. **

**La régularité qui s'était installée avait pris une forme d'obligation pour Yunho. Cela n'enlevait en rien le plaisir qu'il y éprouvait, mais il n'envisageait même plus l'éventualité d'une absence impromptue. Il venait tous les jours, et tous les jours Junsu était là, comme à l'attendre. Souvent, il se disait qu'à coup sûr, ses jours d'absence ne manquerait pas d'inquiéter Junsu, mais il effaçait l'idée rapidement par crainte qu'elle ne soit que la marque d'une vanité sans fondement. **

**Dès lors, il avait fini par ressentir ce besoin de toujours être présent. Non pas par crainte d'inquiéter son récent ami, mais pour veiller sur lui et lui tenir compagnie. Tache à laquelle il se plaisait bien plus qu'à n'importe quelle autre. Il sentait bien à être là pour lui, à le connaître et à partager son temps. Sa curiosité avait pris la forme d'un intérêt bien trop poussé pour l'amitié à laquelle il appelait et pourtant, il n'y voyait pas le moindre inconvénient. Cette même curiosité à son égard, l'avait poussé à faire des recherches sur son type de handicap. Il savait que jamais il n'oserait l'interroger à ce sujet, craignant de le blesser en abordant le sujet autant qu'il craignait d'être effrayé par la réponse. **

**Cette crainte était d'autant plus forte que lors de leurs discussion, il avait noté la réticence de Junsu à aborder des sujets trop personnels. Chose qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais qu'il acceptait avec simplicité. Leur rapprochement était progressif et il ne voulait pas freiner Junsu de quelque manière que se soit. Il était heureux de passer du temps avec Junsu, même dans la situation où il se trouvait et se sentait prêt à l'assumer pleinement. Pourtant, au moins sur ce sujet sensible qui l'impliquait directement, il ne pouvait réprimer ce désir quasi-funeste de savoir. **

**De longues heures durant, il avait parcouru les sites internet et ouvrages de médecine spécialisée. De fastidieuses recherches qu'il avait faites avec la plus grande application et qu'il reprenait cette fois encore. Jamais il n'avait mis autant de temps et de cœur à collecter des informations de cette nature. Désormais il était certain d'en savoir plus sur les maladies paralysantes et syndromes paraplégiques que sur aucun autre sujet. Il en connaissait les nuances et les symptômes avec la précision d'un praticien tant il avait poussé son perfectionnisme à la tâche. **

**Pour avoir passé de long moment répétés à observer Junsu en silence, il savait avec certitude que sa paralysie n'était pas totale et d'une certaine manière, il se félicitait de cette chance. L'horreur d'une telle pensée l'avait touché bien plus qu'il ne l'avait envisagé. Il était heureux de voir Junsu capable de mouvoir au moins le haut de son corps librement. Il en avait ainsi déduit que le jeune homme était sans nul doute atteint de paraplégie partielle. L'une des origines principales de cette maladie étant une lésion de la moelle épinière au niveau dorso-lombaire, il ne doutait pas que l'accident en soit la cause. **

**Il savait également que la maladie ainsi contractée pouvait ne pas entraver entièrement les sensations du corps au-dessous de la zone de lésion. L'information semblait banale, mais à la lecture et à son insu, des images de Junsu prit par le plaisir s'imposèrent à son esprit. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de se sentir honteux. Son attirance physique ne le surprenait pas et n'était pas nouvelle. Cependant l'inconvenance de ses pensées lui semblait plus gênantes. Il ne savait même pas si cela était possible qu'il fantasmait déjà. Car bien souvent, ce type d'accident ne laissait pas le loisir du plaisir sexuel à ceux qui en étaient victime. **

**Mécontent contre lui-même il se mordit la lèvre et appuya son poing fermement serré conter la table. Il serra les paupières et passa une main sur son visage tandis que la seconde vint fermer l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Il attendit de cette manière l'apaisement de son esprit auquel il s'efforçait jusqu'à ce que de longues minutes plus tard, la voix de Yoochun interrompit le silence. **

-Cela fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu, Yunho. Tu cherches à disparaître de la circulation ?

**Yunho se retourna sur son fauteuil amovible et esquissa un sourire à l'attention de son meilleur ami. Pour parvenir à ce compromis dans son emploi du temps, il avait dû faire des impasses. Ainsi, il voyait peu sa famille, ce qu'il vivait plutôt bien et avait parfois quelques difficultés à faire coïncider ce changement avec le planning de son meilleur et unique réel ami. De fait, leur dernière rencontre remontait bien loin et leur dernière discussion s'était faite par téléphone il y a bien plus d'une semaine. **

-Salut Yoochun.Mon emploi du temps est plutôt chargé, désolé.

-J'ai entendu dire en effet que tu avais l'air particulièrement surbooké. Pourtant tu trouves le moyen de disparaître en plein milieu de journée... lança Yoochun avec un petit sourire narquois.

**Yunho le regarda surpris, la bouche entrouverte et ne sut que répondre pendant un instant. Son attitude fit rire Yoochun qui se félicita de pouvoir taquiner son ami après ce long moment. **

-Comment tu sais ça toi ? **Demanda finalement Yunho. **

-Les nouvelles circulent vite dans une entreprise. D'autant plus quand le fils du patron s'enfuit pendant les heures de travail sans que personne ne sache où,** fit remarquer Yoochun. **

**Yunho acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il n'avait pas pris en compte cette éventualité, mais elle était pourtant fort prévisible et il ne s'en étonna pas outre mesure. **

-Je suppose que ce silence veut dire que je peux toujours rêver pour obtenir des détails croustillants ? **Plaisanta Yoochun, espérant obtenir un vrai sourire de la part de son ami. **

**À la place, il fut étonné de le voir se perdre dans ses pensées, son visage prenant cet air rêveur qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Il se demanda alors si peut-être, il n'avait pas tellement tort en impliquant l'existence d'une nouvelle personne dans la vie de Yunho. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien pour le moment, alors il se réjouit simplement à cette pensée, avec l'idée que peut-être, cet inconnu réussirait là où lui avait échoué. Il garda silencieusement l'espoir qu'ainsi, cela permettrait au jeune homme de revivre. **

-Oh d'ailleurs, tu aurais dû venir au concert, man. Les artistes étaient incroyables, **s'exclama Yoochun en décidant de changer de sujet.**

**Yunho nota son intention et le remercia intérieurement. À la place, il se contenta de hocher de la tête pour l'encourager à poursuivre. **

-Ce cabaret est vraiment loin tout de même. Ce n'est pas très pratique. Forcément c'est peu connu vers ici, mais là-bas le lieu a une bonne réputation. Si Changmin ne m'avait pas parlé de cet endroit, je ne serai jamais allé. Mais ça aurait été vraiment dommage !

-A ce point ? **Demanda Yunho amusé par l'enthousiasme de Yoochun.**

-A ce point !** Confirma Yoochun.** Les chanteurs étaient réellement fantastiques et le jeu de scène époustouflant, autant les lumières que la sono. Et le soliste … ah~ une voix en or ! **S'exclama-t-il avait un soupir pour accentuer ses propos, comme il aimait tant le faire. **Tu as eu tort de refuser, je suis sûre que ça t'aurait plus.

-Une prochaine fois peut-être.

-J'espère bien.

**Les deux amis continuèrent leur discussion comme ils en avaient l'habitude. À part peut-être ce sentiment de renouveau, cette impression plus paisible qui planait dans l'air et qui ravissait Yoochun. Rattrapant de ce temps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de partager dernièrement, Yunho en avait perdu le fil du temps et il sursauta lorsqu'il aperçut l'heure si tardive. Il se leva brusquement et ne remarqua même pas l'expression de surprise de Yoochun. Il craignait que déjà, Junsu ne soit parti et il eut l'envie de le prévenir de son retard. De lui dire qu'il viendrait et lui souhaitait de l'attendre. Il voulait mais il savait également qu'il n'en avait pas les moyens. Il se promit alors d'en faire la demande à Junsu le jour-même s'il parvenait à le voir. **

**Sans plus de cérémonie ni d'explications, il informa Yoochun qu'il sortait et qu'il reviendrait plus tard dans la soirée. En quelques minutes, il était déjà partit et se précipitait au volant de sa voiture vers leur lieu habituel de rencontre. **

**Arrivé au port, il fut surpris de voir que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le ciel était dégagé. La fin d'après-midi était bien entamée mais le soleil, pas encore couché, baignait l'endroit de rayons chaleureux. Comme il l'espérait, Junsu était à sa place habituelle. Son regard couvant l'horizon, il ne semblait jamais se lasser de cette vision qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur. **

**Lorsqu'il marcha vers lui, il remarqua la présence une fois encore de cet air absent que Junsu arborait souvent quand il ne savait pas observé. D'un seul coup, il redressa la tête et sembla se réveiller d'un songe. Comme s'il l'avait entendu venir, il se tourna dans la direction de Yunho. Il ne parut pas surpris de le voir arrivé, et n'y montra pas de particulier enthousiasme non plus. Un peu comme si le sommeil maitrisant son esprit, il ne comprenait pas entièrement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Pourtant, lorsque Yunho se trouva à ses cotés et qu'il lui offrit un sourire empli de tendresse, Junsu lui répondit par l'un de ses sourires éblouissant dont il avait le secret. **

-Bonjour,** salua simplement Yunho. **Enfin bonsoir.

**Avec une petite moue renfrognée et la lèvre pincée, Yunho secoua la tête. Il semblait embêté de cette nuance qui soulignait son retard. Cela n'allait pas tellement avec son image si élégante, presque intimidante, mais cela ne le rendait que plus attendrissant. **

-Que de formalité,** s'amusa Junsu. **

**Yunho vit cette expression sur le visage de Junsu et soudainement, il se demanda pourquoi il s'était agacé. Avec Junsu à ses cotés, aucun de ces tracas ne semblaient avoir de réelle importance. **

-Je m'excuse de venir si tard, j'ai bien cru que tu serais déjà parti. Je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure et je me suis dépêché dès que j'ai remarqué qu'il était si tard, **avoua Yunho sans gêne particulière. **

**En revanche, Junsu sembla touché par l'inconfort. L'aveu lui dit détourner le regard et il se pinça la lèvre. Presque aussitôt, il retrouva son sourire, mais Yunho qui n'avait pas réfléchit à ses mots venait aussi de comprendre la portée de cette simple révélation. Il savait que son attachement ne faisait que croitre et il venait de partager cela avec Junsu. Il venait de lui dire que lui seul était la motivation de ses venues récurrentes au port. Et s'il s'en doutait à coup sûr depuis un moment, l'entendre était une chose différente. Ainsi, Yunho ne se vexa pas que Junsu ne fasse pas de commentaire à ce sujet. **

-Tu es très occupé n'est-ce pas ? Ce doit-être difficile de travailler dans le commerce, **dit simplement Junsu qui cherchait sans nul doute à contourner le sujet. **

**Yunho hocha de la tête. Bien qu'il ait dissimulé l'essentiel, il n'avait pu se retenir de parler de ce qui occupait ses journées avec Junsu. Son travail était une partie importante de sa vie, alors il avait longuement parlé de ses contrats, des échanges, des achats et autres histoires administratives et financières. Junsu l'avait écouté en le couvrant de louanges sur les difficultés d'un tel poste. **

**Avant qu'il n'ait eu à répondre ils entendirent une douce mélodie au piano en provenance de l'un des bateaux qui sembla enrober les quais. Tous deux s'y laissèrent prendre avec plaisir. Les quelques notes de musique flottèrent dans l'air et inconsciemment, Junsu fredonna pour l'accompagner. Par automatisme, il se mit à chanter à voix basse et Yunho ne put que se laisser envouter. **

**Toutefois lorsqu'il le remarqua, Junsu s'interrompit et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Yunho qui l'avait écouté faire avec la plus grande attention. Mécontent, il détourna le regard et prit une profonde inspiration qui laissait percevoir son état proche de la détresse. **

-Oh ne t'arrête pas, tu as une voix magnifique, **dit l'ainé avec sincérité. **

**Pourtant, Junsu ne rouvrit pas la bouche. A la place, il baissa le menton et un renfrognement, bien que peu perceptible avait pris place sur son visage. Yunho fut incapable d'en trouver l'origine réelle, mais il ne la chercha pas non plus. Il se dit que surement le jeune avait ses propres raisons et il ne voulut pas le blesser par des questions malencontreuses. Il garda l'espoir que peut-être il aurait une autre occasion de l'entendre chanter. D'écouter sa douce voix s'élever dans les airs pour venir bercer ses oreilles. **

-Je vais devoir partir, **déclara Junsu, coupant court à ses pensées. **

**Yunho en parut peiné et ce sentiment était aisément lisible dans ses yeux. **

-Je regrette de devoir partir si tôt, j'aurai aimé rester encore, mais je dois partir travailler,** reprit Junsu comme pour effacer sa peine. **

-Non, c'est moi qui suis arrivé si tard,** s'excusa à son tour Yunho. **

**Junsu secoua la tête et s'amusa de la situation. A ce rythme là, il était certain que tous deux pouvaient encore échanger des excuses pendant de longues heures sans aboutir nulle part. Tandis qu'il défaisait le frein de son fauteuil, l'image de son absence s'imposa à l'esprit de Yunho. Il se rappela le désir qu'il avait eu précédemment et une exclamation lui échappa. Junsu se tourna vers lui l'air interrogateur. **

-Est-ce que ça va ? **Demanda-t-il.**

-Oui, désolé, je viens de me rappeler une chose importante que je ne tenais pas à oublier, **informa Yunho. **

-Oh...

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y pense et je comprendrais tout à fait un refus, mais que dirais-tu d'échanger nos numéros de téléphone ?

**Ne s'attendant à rien de tel, Junsu en parut sincèrement déconcerté et son expression fit rire Yunho. D'un rire doux et aimable qui réchauffait le cœur. De son coté Junsu hésita un instant et revint finalement en arrière, son portable tendu vers Yunho. **

-Je te fais confiance.

**Yunho prit le téléphone et y inscrit son numéro privé avant de lancer un appel sur son propre téléphone. Satisfait, il enregistra aussitôt le numéro et rendit le portable à son propriétaire avec un sourire. Junsu le prit et le rangea. Il sourit à son tour et salua une dernière fois Yunho avant de partir. **

**Il s'éloigna lentement, le son piano accompagnant son chemin et disparu finalement de son champs de vision. Yunho resta encore un moment à profiter du vent léger qui accompagnait le doux soleil qui recouvrait le port ce jour-là. Il garda à la main son téléphone pendant un long moment, conservant sur son visage une expression de langueur. Il hésita à téléphoner et ne se décida que bien plus tard dans la soirée. **

**Lorsque le téléphone de Junsu sonna, l'appel ne manqua pas de le surprendre. Le regard fautif et les coudes en appui contre le bar de son lieu de travail, l'appareil lui échappa des mains lorsque devant ses yeux coupables, il vit apparaître le nom de Yunho. **


	6. Chapter 5

_Ce chapitre est plutôt important, parce qu'il y a un peu de glissage sur les personnages. _

_C'est bizarre parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est trop rapide et trop lent en même temps XD_

_Bon j'ai l'impression d'avoir laissé beaucoup d'indices, mais j'ai toujours un peu peur pour la suite XD _

_n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot ne ~ :p_

_Enjoy ! _

**~oO0°0Oo~**

**Les journées passaient et le temps s'était rafraîchie. L'automne laissait bel et bien sa place à l'hiver. Le mois de novembre se terminait et depuis plusieurs jours, Junsu n'étaient pas venu près du port. Yunho n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il avait beau se répéter que peut-être son petit ange était trop occupé ou trop fatigué pour venir, il ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre. **

**Le premier après-midi seul, il s'était fait une raison. S'il venait tous les jours avec ponctualité, Junsu n'avait jamais rien promis de tel. Le contrat qui s'était établi était tacite et seul Yunho se faisait une règle d'or de le suivre. Le deuxième jour, lorsqu'il ne le vit pas à leur lieu de rencontre implicite, Yunho ne parvint pas à retenir son angoisse. Il tenta un appel sans succès qui contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré n'avait fait qu'augmenter son inquiétude, mais il parvenait à la bercer à coup de pensée apaisante. Ce n'est qu'après cinq jours qu'il se résolut à envoyer un message, ses appels restant sans retour. **

**Quand une fois encore il n'obtint rien, il se décida à lui rendre visite avant de réaliser qu'il ne connaissait ni son adresse, ni son lieu de travail exact. Finalement, ce port et son numéro de téléphone étaient le seul lien qui les liait réellement, réalisa-t-il amèrement. **

**Il savait pourtant que lui et Junsu ne se connaissait pas depuis si longtemps, mais il avait tellement l'impression de pouvoir évoluer à ses cotés que parfois ce détail lui échappait. Mais il voulait savoir. Cela faisait quelque temps déjà qu'il avait remarqué que cet attachement qu'il pensait tenir de la culpabilité avait dépassé les marques de l'obligation. Il voulait connaître et il voulait être connu. De Junsu uniquement, mais de Junsu tout de même. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant capricieux à toujours en vouloir plus. **

**L'âge et l'expérience étaient loin de lui avoir appris la patience. Depuis toujours, c'était une qualité qui lui manquait. C'était celle aussi qui avait participé à sa perte, cette dérive dont il regrettait chaque seconde. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler bien longtemps sans que d'impatience, il ne perde ses moyens. Et la situation était de celles qu'il gérait le moins bien. Ce même s'il n'avait jamais réellement éprouvé ce genre d'attachement et d'inquiétude pour quiconque à part Yoochun, et sa mère peut-être. **

**Près d'une semaine après sa disparition, comme Yunho avait fini par appeler cette date, il avait été au port sans y trouver Junsu. Il était ensuite retourné au bureau pour faire des heures supplémentaires et s'oublier dans son travail qui commençait à s'amonceler. Alors qu'il était perdu dans un énième dossier, Junsu lui envoya enfin une réponse.**

« Je viens de voir ton message. Je suis en visite chez mes parents pour une dizaine de jour. »

**Assis à son bureau, le chauffage aux pieds et le clair de lune hivernal effleurant son visage, Yunho sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. C'était futile, mais le soulagement était grand. À rester dans l'ignorance, il s'était créé son lot de scénarios tous plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres. Comme bien souvent dans ces cas-là, il s'était fait un sang d'encre pour peu de choses, mais il ne s'accusa pas de sa bêtise, trop heureux d'avoir enfin des nouvelles.**

« Rien de grave, j'étais inquiet »

**Après quelques minutes d'attente, un nouveau message apparut qui le fit sourire bêtement pendant un moment. Il nota le regard étonné de sa secrétaire dans le bureau d'en face. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas, toute son attention portée à ce petit pas que Junsu venait de faire vers lui. **

« Désolé, hyung ».

**Trépignant sur son siège, son impatience était visible par quiconque. Et dans ces moments, il retrouvait un peu de cette innocence adorable dont il était doté. Il joua avec son téléphone alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de faire durer encore un peu la conversation. Il cliqua pour envoyer une autre réponse, mais ne trouva pas quoi dire. A la place, il lança l'appel. **

-Yunho ? **Entendit-il à l'autre bout de la ligne. **

**La voix de Junsu était naturellement aiguë, mais il la trouva augmentée par la surprise. Juste l'entente de son nom le fit vibrer. Cela lui avait manqué. Il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir entendu pendant des siècles. À l'arrière plan, il nota un étrange brouhaha étouffé par une porte qui claqua. **

-Je te dérange pas ? **Tenta Yunho.**

-Oh... non ne t'en fais pas, **répondit Junsu avec une légère hésitation. **

-Tant mieux.

**Yunho sourit une fois encore. Il avait conscience d'avoir l'air un peu idiot, voir excessif, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher. **

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? **Le rappela la voix de Junsu à l'autre bout du combiné. **

-Non, je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles.

**Il entendit un petit souffle amusé et Yunho put quasiment apercevoir le sourire de Junsu à travers la ligne téléphonique. **

-Je t'ai dit que tout allait bien, pas vrai ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? **Plaisanta Junsu. **

-Juste pour m'assurer. On ne sait jamais qui se cache derrière un message... ça pourrait être un imposteur essaierait de me piéger après t'avoir kidnappé, **exagéra Yunho. **

**Le rire de Junsu retentit, probablement assourdit par sa main et le téléphone, mais Yunho ne put s'empêcher de l'accompagner. Puis le silence s'installa et aucun des deux n'osa le briser. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler désagréable, pourtant il y avait quelque chose d'inconfortable dans cette distance qui les séparait. Plus encore pour eux qui, n'ayant été en contact que dans leur bulle crée par l'environnement du port, avait du mal à gérer cette nouveauté. **

**En fond sonore, la porte se fit entendre à nouveau et un nom qu'il ne déchiffra fut appelé. La ligne se fit moins claire et il crut entendre Junsu répondre avec précipitation, presque anxiété. Mais peut-être n'était-ce que l'effet de l'écho. Lorsque Junsu reprit la conversation, il lâcha un soupir avant d'appeler Yunho une nouvelle fois pour signaler sa présence. **

-Je suis désolé, je suis sûr que je prends de ton temps.

-Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Rien de bien important.

**Yunho hocha de la tête, bien que Junsu ne puisse pas le voir. Malgré son affirmation, Yunho n'était pas si convaincue. Sa voix seule laissait paraître un changement notable. Il en ignorait la raison, mais il supposa que son appel le dérangeait dans son travail. Après tout, Junsu embauchait en soirée et celle-ci était déjà avancée. **

-De toute façon je suis aussi au bureau, il faut que je finisse quelques papiers avant de pouvoir partir. Je ferai mieux de me dépêcher si je ne veux pas me faire fâcher par mon patron,** plaisanta-t-il à demi-mot. **

-Yunho... **murmura Junsu d'un ton presque plaintif. **

-Je t'assure ! Je rappellerai.

**Un silence s'installa à nouveau et il crut voir le regard coupable de Junsu posé sur lui. Ce n'était pas son intention, mais il ne parvenait pas à retenir la déception dans sa voix. **

-Est-ce que tu reviens bientôt ?** Interrogea-t-il avec une légère anticipation. **

-Bientôt, oui...

**Il aurait voulu insister, demande plus d'informations, pouvoir se réjouir d'une date exacte qu'il aurait attendu avec autant de patience qu'il pouvait en réunir... il aurait voulu mais n'osa pas. Après cette interruption, il se sentait bien plus intrusif qu'il ne lui semblait permis de l'être. **

-Je ne sais pas quand exactement, **précisa Junsu. **

-D'accord, **souffla-t-il dans le combiné.** A bientôt Junsu.

-A bientôt.

**Quelques secondes plus tard, Yunho avait raccroché. Le geste aussi simple soit-il lui avait demandé plus d'efforts qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se sentait étrange. Perturbé de cette fin de conversation étrange et pourtant tellement plus soulagé qu'il ne l'était au matin. Finalement, ce fut malgré tout ce sentiment qui domina. La déception fut vite effacée par le plaisir qu'il avait eu à l'entendre. **

**Le regard perdu sur l'écran en veille de son téléphone, il se pensa soudainement à Yoochun. Dans son inquiétude pour Junsu, il en avait oublié de le rappeler comme il avait prévu de le faire. Contrairement à ce qu'il venait de dire à Junsu, il éteignit son ordinateur de travail et rangea son bureau. Dix minutes plus tard, il quittait le bâtiment pour aller chez Yoochun. **

**Il arriva rapidement et se gara. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit la lumière de la fenêtre au troisième étage du bâtiment. En entrant, il remarqua que l'affichage de l'ascenseur indiquait '10' en chiffres lumineux. Plutôt que d'attendre la machine qu'il savait lente, il prit les escaliers et monta les marches à grandes enjambées. À la porte, il utilisa le double des clés qu'il gardait toujours et entra dans le luxueux appartement sans même indiquer sa présence. Il avança jusqu'à la chambre où celui-ci terminait de se changer.**

-Oh Yunho !** S'exclama-t-il surpris, une main sur la poitrine quand il s'aperçut de sa présence. **Tu m'as fait peur.

-Comme tu es impressionnable, **le taquina Yunho avec un léger sourire en coin.**

**Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais la légère lueur taquine dans l'expression de Yunho lui fit chaud au cœur. Depuis peu, il recommençait parfois à plaisanter, à sourire. L'évolution était progressive, mais à chaque fois, Yoochun en était un peu plus ravi. Il commençait à se défaire de sa carapace, de ce cocon de protection qu'il avait monté après l'accident. Depuis cette époque, il n'était jamais sorti avec Yunho comme il le faisait avant. Si Yunho faisait mine de rien, invoquant mille et une raisons qui ne faisaient que cacher la principale : la peur. **

**Leurs soirées, ils les passaient au domicile de l'un ou de l'autre. Il savait que Yunho n'avait plus le courage de s'afficher en public. Pas par réelle crainte des gens et de leurs dires. Au contraire parce que face à ce qu'il était à cette époque, il sentait peser plus lourdement ce poids sur ces épaules. **

**Récemment, Yoochun commençait à penser que si Yunho commençait à s'ouvrir, les choses allaient peut-être changer. Changer pour retrouver une vie normale, celle qu'il méritait, selon lui. Il ne l'aurait pas fait quelques mois plus tôt, mais aujourd'hui, téméraire, il décida de tenter sa chance.**

-Tu tombes bien. Je pensais sortir, tu viens avec moi ?

**Yunho fit une moue réticente, visiblement peu enchanté par l'idée. Loin d'être un caprice, cela le travaillait encore. Son hésitation et ses doutes étaient visibles et Yoochun l'encouragea une nouvelle fois, mine de rien. **

-Juste au petit café du centre pour se détendre avec une petite bière, j'ai plus rien au frigo. Pas la peine de rester des heures.

**Yunho ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration. Yoochun nota l'effort qu'il faisait et il ne pouvait qu'être satisfait de ce premier signe. **

-Okay, **soupira-t-il.**

**Yoochun lui répondit par un sourire éblouissant suivi par un clin d'œil. Il enfila une veste chaude et prit son jeu de clés. De sa main libre, il traîna Yunho hors de l'appartement, ne s'arrêtant que pour refermer derrière eux. **

**Au bar, ils s'installèrent tranquillement, un peu en retrait et firent leurs commandes. Ils discutèrent comme à leur habitude. De tout et de rien, longuement, et avec plus de légèreté que Yunho pensait en avoir. **

-Je voulais te rappeler hier et j'ai fini par oublier, **dit Yunho.**

-Ce n'est pas bien grave, je n'aurai pas pu répondre de toute façon.

-Ah bon ? Occupé ?

-Tu te rappelles ce cabaret, Yunho ?** Demanda Yoochun avec un air entendu. **

-Celui de la dernière fois, en dehors de la ville ?

-Oui, celui-ci. J'y suis retourné hier.

-Un autre concert ? Tu ne m'en as pas parlé.

-Il y a toujours des concerts. C'est un bar-cabaret spectacle. Ils font des représentations plusieurs fois par semaine, ils alternent les têtes d'affiche selon les jours.

-Je vois,** dit Yunho en hochant de la tête. **

-J'aime vraiment beaucoup le concept un peu feutré et l'ambiance est agréable. Hier la soliste était vraiment très bien encore une fois et il y avait un très beau duo, **expliqua Yoochun. **Deux charmants jeunes hommes, **précisa-t-il en haussant les sourcils d'un air appréciateur à l'attention de son ami. **

**Yunho sourit et haussa les épaules avec un faux soupir de désarrois qui fit rire son ami. **

-Je comprends mieux ton intérêt pour les lieux, moi qui te croyais passionné de musique,** critiqua Yunho. **

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Je ne vois aucun mal à apprécier les bonnes choses, **rétorqua Yoochun en riant. **

**Ils passèrent trois bonnes heures ainsi, à profiter tranquillement. Et la soirée avait ce goût délectable du retour aux sources pour Yoochun. Pour cette normalité à laquelle il aspirait pour son ami. **

**Minuit avait déjà sonné lorsqu'ils se décidèrent à quitter les lieux. Avant que Yunho ne s'en rende compte, Yoochun avait payé la note et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Yunho le suivit, la tête perdue dans ses pensées. **

**Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé ses deux dernières années, la soirée n'était pas si terrible. Il avait reçu deux ou trois regards curieux ou interrogateurs, de ceux que l'on adresse quand on pense se reconnaître une personne sans en être tout à fait sûr. Mais rien de plus que d'ordinaire. Au travail aussi il y avait droit à ces regards. Puis il n'étaient pu si oppressant, moins qu'ils avaient pu l'être pendant la durée du procès. **

**Discrètement, Yunho se dit que peut-être, il arriverait à s'y faire finalement. À assumer. D'autant plus qu'en restant raisonnable, cela n'avait pas grand-chose de commun avec les soirées qu'il avait l'habitude de faire à l'âge de vingt ans. **

**Cette soirée était une bonne chose et elle lui ouvrit soudainement de nouveaux horizons. Rien que pour cela, il était reconnaissant envers Yoochun. De gratitude, il le prit dans ses bras, juste à la sortie du bar où il attendait. **

-Oula, que d'ardeur. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

-Merci,** se contenta de dire Yunho à voix basse, la tête contre l'épaule de son meilleur ami. **

-Ya pas de quoi, bro, **répondit Yoochun en lui tapotant le dos avant de relâcher leur étreinte. **

**Ils se séparèrent et décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Yunho accompagna Yoochun jusqu'à chez lui pour reprendre sa voiture puis rentra à son tour. Il alla se coucher directement en arrivant dans sa chambre. Il était déjà tard, d'autant plus qu'il avait encore du travail de bonne heure le lendemain. **

**Dans la nuit noire, alors que l'horloge frappait à peine trois heures, le téléphone de Yunho se mit à sonner. Le son était faible, mais cela suffit à le tirer de son sommeil. Il l'attrapa sur le rebord de la table de chevet et ouvrit le message sans faire attention à l'expéditeur. La lueur lumineuse de l'écran lui fit cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises et les frotta pour se réveiller. S'il était entièrement endormi quelques secondes plus tôt, il n'eut besoin de rien d'autre pour se sentir pleinement éveillé. **

_**« Pardon » **_

**Yunho contempla longuement l'écran à relire en boucle l'unique mot que comptais ce message. Le premier choc passé, il se dépêcha de répondre. **_**« Est-ce que ça va ? » **_**demanda-t-il, inquiet de ce message aussi court que soudain à une heure pareille. **_**« où es-tu » **_**renvoya-t-il encore après quelques secondes. **

**Il se redressa sur son lit, s'appuyant contre le mur. Plus impatient que jamais il tapa machinalement contre le matelas, réactualisant perpétuellement sa boîte de réception. _« Au travail »_ lui indiqua finalement Junsu après cette longue attente nocturne. **

**« Donne-moi l'adresse et j'arrive » ajouta-t-il alors qu'il défaisait ses couvertures et posait les pieds au sol. Prêt à partir à la moindre réponse, l'idée de cette rencontre fit monter en lui l'adrénaline. Cela avait ce petit coté téméraire, inattendu qui rendait les choses plus palpitantes. **

**_« Je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable Yunho »_ avait prévenu Junsu. _« pas aujourd'hui »_ avait-il ajouté comme pour expliquer que sa situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Yunho put deviner que Junsu y était réticent, mais il nota avec plaisir que le refus n'était pas définitif. **

**Une nouvelle fois il se sentit poussé par l'audace, amplifiée par ce confortable feutrage que lui offrait la nuit. Les doigts tremblants sur l'écran pendant qu'il tapait, il lâcha son âme à l'abandon.**

_**« J'ai besoin de te voir »**_

**Son portable sonna une dernière fois dans la pièce sombre. Il ignorait si c'était l'effet de l'alcool qu'il supposait couler dans les veines de Junsu ou celle de la fatigue due à l'heure, mais dans tous les cas, les conséquences furent les mêmes. Pour un simple message, son cœur avait bondi pour mieux partir dans une course folle. **

_**« Moi aussi »**_


	7. Chapter 6

_Humm... je suppose que c'est là où je vois si j'aurai des lecteurs jusqu'au bout. _

_C'est du point de vue de Yoochun, donc forcément, ya du changement. _

_J'espere que vous serez pas trop choquées ! _

_(oui ce chapitre est la nouvelle version de celui posté précédemment)_

* * *

**Désespéré par la quantité incroyable de dossier à traiter qui s'empilaient sur son bureau, Yoochun laissa tomber celui qu'il avait dans les mains et laissa tomber sa tête contre la surface en bois. Il se redressa rapidement pour se frotter le front en insultant la rigidité de la matière. Il regarda à nouveau son dossier visant à modifier le statut actuel de l'une de leur société partenaire afin d'en changer le régime fiscal... rien de plus passionnant. **

**D'ordinaire, les dossiers fiscaux étaient traité par l'un de ses collègues qui ne venait que lui demander la validation en tant que chef de service. Mais celui-ci était en congé pour deux semaines et même s'il détestait cela, Yoochun avait eu la grande chance d'étudier la matière à l'université. C'est donc à lui que revenait le privilège de traiter ces affaires. **

**Toutefois, il semblait évident qu'à cet instant, il n'avancerait pas beaucoup dans ce dossier-là. Il regarda l'heure sur la montre qui brillait à son poignet et remarqua qu'il travaillait sur ces fameux chiffres et détails légaux depuis près de quatre heures. Il n'avait pas lever le nez depuis, aussi rébarbatif que soit ce travail et se sentit fier de lui-même. Il méritait bien une petite pause café avant de se ré-attaquer à ce dossier. **

**Décidé, il se leva de son fauteuil et quitta son bureau. Il pensa à faire un petit passage dans le bureau de son meilleur ami et se rendit à l'ascenseur. Arrivé à l'étage souhaité, il alla directement vers la verrière qui se trouvait au centre, où devait théoriquement se trouver Yunho. Il fut surpris de remarquer qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas et alla interroger sa secrétaire qui elle, était à son poste.**

-Yunho est en rendez-vous ? **Demanda-t-il à la femme qu'il connaissait depuis quelques années déjà. **

**Elle haussa les épaules et lui lança un regard désolé. **

-Je ne sais pas,** indiqua-t-elle. **Nous étions réunion en début d'après-midi et il a disparu juste après.

-C'était à quelle heure ?

-Vers quinze heures. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il disparaît à cette heure-là.

**Yoochun secoua la tête et repris l'ascenseur vers la cafétéria pour aller chercher le café qu'il s'était promis. Il prit son café et échangea quelques mots avec d'autres collègues qu'il croisait puis se décida à remonter vers son bureau. Dans le couloir, il aperçut Yunho qui visiblement retournait vers son propre bureau. **

-Yunho ! **Appela-t-il un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. **

**Le plus âgé s'arrêta et se tourna vers son ami qui s'excusait auprès des autres employés pour les avoir dérangé. Rares étaient ceux qui l'appelaient par son prénom au travail. En dehors de son père, Yoochun était le seul à disposer de ce privilège et Yunho tentait de le dissimuler autant que possible. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il ne grogna pas contre son ami comme il le faisait d'ordinaire. **

**Faisant attention à son café, Yoochun trottina jusqu'à Yunho et lui pausa la main sur l'épaule. Il l'observa et vit dans ses yeux un léger éclat qu'il n'apercevait que rarement. Yunho paraissait joyeux et Yoochun en fut heureux pour lui. Au moins quelqu'un était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. **

-Rendez-vous ? **Taquina Yoochun. **

**Yunho détourna un instant le regard et nia l'air de rien.**

-Pause-repas, **précisa-t-il. **

-À quinze heures ? **Interrogea Yoochun dubitatif, un sourcil levé pour signaler.**

**Yunho eut l'air surpris et entrouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire sans trop donner de détail.**

-Je t'ai déjà Yunho, les nouvelles vont vite et encore plus quand il s'agit du fils du patron.

-Oh...** répondit simplement Yunho. **

-Et j'ai demandé à ta secrétaire, idiot, **rit Yoochun en lui secouant amicalement la joue. **Enfin, je constate que tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus.

**Yunho s'excusa d'un regard, mais Yoochun ne semblait pas vexé. Leur amitié fonctionnait comme ça. Il savait donner le temps qu'il fallait à l'autre et savait être là quand il fallait. Il aimait dire en plaisantant que c'était leur secret d'une relation longue durée. **

-Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Me reposer l'esprit avant d'exploser devant le dossier Oedaldo.

**Yunho sourit et invita Yoochun à le suivre vers l'ascenseur. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à son bureau et discutèrent un petit moment. **

-Tu vas au repas organisé par la branche comptable ?** Demanda Yunho. **

-Oh … non. Je n'y pensais même plus. Pourquoi ? Tu veux y aller ?

-Non. Simple curiosité.

-En fait, je comptais aller à ce cabaret dont je t'avais parlé. Tu veux venir ? **Demanda-t-il par politesse. **

-Non merci, **déclina Yunho.** J'ai des heures à rattraper.

**Yoochun en dit rien, mais il comprit ce que voulait dire son ami. Après tout à disparaître plusieurs heures par jour, il avait beau être le fils du patron, il fallait bien récupérer ces heures de travail ailleurs. **

-Sinon tu veux venir avec moi dans deux semaines. J'ai des trucs à faire la semaine prochaine donc je peux pas y aller, mais si ça te dit... Ils font un grand concert de Noël, **proposa Yoochun. **

**Il vit que Yunho hésitait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il passait leurs soirées de Noël en compagnie l'un de l'autre, pour une sortie festive jusqu'au petit matin. Depuis qu'il était adolescent en réalité, puisque les emplois du temps de leurs parents à tous deux ne leur avait jamais permis de le passer en famille. Au fond, c'était eux leur famille. L'un pour l'autre ils étaient alternativement ami et frère, confident à leurs heures, toujours à leurs cotés et pouvant donner la solitude dont ils avaient besoin quand il le fallait. **

**Les fêtes de fin d'année, ils les passaient ensemble. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas sortis de la demeure des Jung à cette occasion l'année précédente, jamais ils n'auraient pensé déroger à cette règle un jour. Jamais... **

**Mais ce que Yoochun ignorait, c'était que cette année, il y avait Junsu et pour les fêtes, Yunho voulait l'avoir à ses cotés. **

-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir,** lâcha finalement Yunho. **

**Yoochun le regarda incrédule, mais n'en demanda pas plus. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'étonnait le plus. Mais en un sens, il savait que c'était une bonne nouvelle. Cela voulait dire Yunho reprenait sa vie en main, qu'il recommençait à côtoyer d'autres personnes et que sans aucun doute, il s'attachait à l'une d'entre elles. **

**Ils parlèrent encore un peu et Yoochun retourna vers son bureau. Il se remit à son travail et travail près de deux heures supplémentaires avant d'abandonner. Il était près de vingt heures et décida de quitter les lieux. En sortant du bâtiment, il s'arrêta vaguement pour acheter de la nourriture qu'il s'empressa d'avaler et interpela un taxi. **

**Le véhicule l'arrêta non loin de l'endroit souhaité, mais il avait bien envie de flâner au milieu des rues désertes. Après avoir payé, il sortit et remarqua la température hivernale à laquelle il n'avait pas prêté attention jusqu'à lors. Il grelotta et marcha vers son nouveau lieu de prédilection. La nuit était bien entamée et le quartier calme à son habitude. Le froid avait vidé le coin efficacement et Yoochun sentait le pincement glacial du vent lui attaquer la peau. Il remonta son écharpe jusqu'à son nez et agrippa de ses doigts rougis les rebords de sa parka, cherchant vainement à freiner les mouvements d'air. Seule la chaleur lumineuse du bâtiment un peu plus loin l'encourageaient à tenir bon. **

**Lorsqu'il arriva au coin de la rue, les néons rouges qui encadraient la porte d'entrée le saluèrent de leurs grésillements habituels. Il passa le portique et s'avança jusqu'au seuil gorgé de fioritures où se tenait fièrement le videur. Il salua l'homme qui fit de même et le laissa passer sans discussion. Il n'était pas inconnu des lieux et avaient ainsi obtenu un droit d'accès. Ça et peut-être ses relations amicales avec le patron. Mais Yoochun préférait se dire que cette raison-là n'était que secondaire. **

**Il passait le mini-dédale enveloppé de satin et de velours et arriva dans une salle surchauffée. La chaleur de l'air le brula presque, son corps encore endoloris de la fraicheur extérieure. Il s'arrêta au comptoir où il paya le droit d'entrée puis s'approcha du bar. Son corps s'habitua au changement de température et une douceur familière l'enveloppa. **

**Jour après jour, Yoochun était devenu habitué de ce cabaret.**

**Le décor était sobre, mais confortable et plaisant. Il dégageait une aura subtile, qui au milieu de la foule de spectateurs lui donnait une ambiguïté qui faisait la saveur particulière de cet endroit. C'était l'une des choses que Yoochun préférait dans ce lieu. Tous les soirs, la salle était relativement bien remplie pour un endroit qui ne faisait que très peu de publicité et se trouvait en retrait, hors de la ville. L'essentiel des clients étaient des connaisseurs. Personne ne venait ici pour se souler comme cela existait partout ailleurs. À coté des amoureux de la scène et de la musique, il y avait des employés, des cadres expérimentant les lieux ou recevant de nouveaux clients. Les autres, minoritaires surement, était des âmes perdues à la recherches de quiétude, de douceur et de tranquillité dont les artistes se plaisaient à les envelopper. Yoochun faisait partis de ceux-là. Cet endroit lui faisait du bien.**

**Il retira son écharpe et descendit les escaliers du demi-étage qui séparait le bar de la salle de spectacle. L'un donnant pourtant sur l'autre une vue impeccable. Cela ne rendait que plus agréable l'assemblage des deux. Depuis le bar, il était toujours possible de garder un œil sur la scène et depuis la salle, il était facile d'oublier l'existence même du bar pourtant juste au-dessus. Les lumières tamisées accentuaient cette impression et renforçait ce sentiment d'intimité qui planait. **

**Yoochun s'asseyait toujours en bas, sur une petite table en retrait sur la droite. Elle permettait d'admirer le spectacle sans être dérangé par la majorité des consommateurs qui se plaçaient au centre. Elle disposait également de moins de lumière que les autres, ce qui ne donnait que plus d'intensité à celle des projecteurs sur les interprètes. Yoochun aimait particulièrement ces jeux de lumières.**

**Il s'installa confortablement et posa son regard vers le spectacle en cours. La scène était constituée d'une estrade ovale qui s'avançait vers le centre de la salle. Les artistes étaient ainsi au plus près du public et nul ne saurait douter de leurs talents scéniques. Yoochun s'était demandé à plusieurs reprises pourquoi des gens aussi compétents se contentaient de faire des représentations ici, mais il en était cependant ravie. Puis il savait que l'établissement était également réputé pour cela parmi les connaisseurs, ce qui expliquait aussi les tarifs plus élevé de l'établissement. **

**La jeune femme à la voix rocailleuse termina sa chanson aux airs jazzy avec une révérence. Le public réceptif applaudit et Yoochun les accompagna bien qu'il n'ait entendu qu'un court morceau de sa performance. Après une courte pause, la musique repris sur un air de piano plus lent et triste. Yoochun reconnut aussitôt la mélodie pour l'avoir déjà entendue et beaucoup appréciée. La chanson d'un homme se questionnant sur sa vie le jour où son ancienne petite-amie se marie. Un classique, mais toujours splendide. **

**Quelque secondes plus tard, l'un de ses artistes favoris monta sur la scène et berça la salle de sa voix de cristal. S'il ne se trompait pas, le second chanteur, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un duo, apparaissait au second couplet. C'était celui-là que Yoochun admirait le plus.**

**En effet, peu après, Xiah apparut sur scène pour accompagner son collègue et leurs voix s'harmonisèrent parfaitement. Yoochun resta fasciné à les observer, totalement envouté par la prestance des deux hommes. **

**Yoochun ne savait pas trop pour quelles raisons, mais ce chanteur l'intéressait. Avec sa voix et son physique, il était certain qu'il aurait pu faire carrière dans le showbiz. Pourtant il était là, au beau milieu de la scène, fier et envoutant. La lumière des projecteurs se reflétait sur ses habits immaculés, lui donnant un air angélique que son regard charmeur démentait aussitôt. **

**Le serveur arriva pour prendre sa commande, le faisant sursauter. Il détacha son regard un instant du duo pour lui répondre et l'homme repartit. Aussitôt, il reprit sa contemplation, ne réagissant qu'à peine lorsque l'employé réapparut pour lui servir sa boisson. **

**Une fois encore, Yoochun était venu à ce cabaret. Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais quand Changmin lui avait proposé une sortie, il avait tout de suite demander à venir ici. C'était presque devenu une habitude. Au final, Changmin avait annulé à cause d'un imprévu de dernière minute, mais Yoochun était venu quand même. Il avait continué à le faire avec régularité, deux à trois fois par semaine. **

**Le chemin pour venir était relativement long, mais il ne regrettait jamais le voyage. La seule chose qui le dérangeait était ce concept de scène partagée. Au départ, c'est ce qui lui avait plu : une dizaine d'artistes de tout âges, qui partageaient tour à tour la vedette sur scène. Cependant cette méthode avait une faille. S'ils se partageaient la vedette, ils partageaient évident leur temps de scène. Chacun d'eux ne faisait guerre plus de trois tête-d'affiche par mois et se contentaient d'une ou deux chansons les autres soirs et de quelques accompagnements dans les chœurs ou aux instruments. **

**Or avec le temps, Yoochun avait défini ses préférences et s'était surpris à vouloir plus de représentations de certains d'entre eux, Xiah en particulier. Lui qui appréciait cet équilibre artistique s'était laissé prendre par la voix profonde et vibrante du chanteur, son charisme et cet air particulier que revêtait ses traits dès que la musique s'élevait. **

**Finalement, il n'était pas mécontent que Yunho ne l'ai pas accompagné. Pendant un certain temps, il avait essayé de le trainer avec lui. De lui faire découvrir ce qui le charmait tant dans cet endroit. Mais après un énième refus, il remarqua que sa volonté n'était plus aussi forte qu'elle avait pu l'être. À venir régulièrement ici en solitaire, il avait égoïstement fini par abandonner l'idée. Préférant garder pour lui l'unique secret qu'il dissimulait à son meilleur ami. **

**La performance du duo se termina et un ténor d'une quarantaine d'année pris la relève. Yoochun découvrit alors la présence de sa boisson sur la table qu'il commença à siroter doucement. Il écouta bien plus qu'il ne but et ne quitta pas des yeux les quelques artistes qui défilèrent devant lui. Lorsqu'il reposa sur la table son verre vide, une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il se leva. Il déposa l'argent de sa commande sur la table, près de la note et attrapa ses affaires puis remonta les marches pour longer le bar. Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers le bureau où se tenait une jeune femme à l'uniforme impeccable. **

-Bonsoir, **dit-il d'un ton poli bien que légèrement charmeur. **Est-il possible de voir des artistes pour les féliciter ? **Demanda-t-il à l'hôtesse d'accueil avec un sourire aimable.**

**La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire et se pencha vers le couloir des loges.**

-A priori rien ne l'interdit, **dit-elle en se redressant. **Cependant toutes les performances ne sont pas terminées. Qui souhaiteriez-vous rencontrer ?

-Xiah, **répondit simplement Yoochun.** J'aime particulièrement sa voix, **se crut-il obligé de préciser. **

-Moi aussi, **dit-elle. **Mais il n'est pas le plus sociable, **ajouta-t-elle.**

**Lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle eut un air gêné d'avoir laissé échapper ce genre de propos avec un client. Elle rougit légèrement et toussota faussement, tête baissée.**

-Vous permettez, **demanda-elle en contournant le bureau. **

**Yoochun se contenta de hocher de la tête et la laissa passer.** **La demoiselle disparu dans le couloir réservé aux artistes et revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'air compatissant. **

-Je regrette, il n'a pas fini de se changer. Vous pouvez patienter au bar si vous le souhaitez, j'ai laissé le message, **indiqua-t-elle. **

**Yoochun la remercia et obéit. Il alla au bar et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils libres qui s'y trouvaient. Il commanda un dry martini et patienta sagement, son attention perdue quelque part dans le fond de son verre. **

-Bonsoir, **dit dans son dos une voix aux accents légèrement aiguës. **

**Yoochun se retourna pour trouver face à lui Xiah qui demeurait immobile. **

-Bonsoir, **salua précipitamment Yoochun tandis qu'il se redressait. **

**Xiah fit une légère révérence et prit un siège à ses cotés.**

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous souhaitiez me parler.

-Plutôt vous féliciter. J'aime beaucoup vos interprétations,** expliqua Yoochun. **

**Le chanteur le remercia d'un sourire poli accompagné d'une nouvelle révérence de la tête. Il était difficile de pointer pourquoi, mais ce comportement marquait clairement une distance entre eux et Yoochun l'avait remarqué. **

-Vous vous appelez Junsu, n'est-ce pas? Puis-je utiliser votre prénom plutôt que votre nom de scène?

-Faites comme il vous plaira,** répondit simplement Junsu.**

**Le serveur s'approcha d'eux et les invita à passer commande. **

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? **Demanda poliment Yoochun. **C'est pour moi.

-Non merci, je n'ai pas pour habitude de boire avec les clients.

**Yoochun secoua la tête en signe de compréhension et sourit, amusé par cette réponse aux accents pourtant froids. **

-Dans ce cas... un second s'il vous plaît et ça sera tout, **déclara Yoochun en indiquant le verre quasi-vide qu'il tenait encore à la main. **

**Le serveur s'exécuta et lui rempli le verre à nouveau dès qu'il l'eut fini. Yoochun lança un regard sur le coté et vit le jeune homme qui contemplait les bouteilles en exposition sans réellement y prêter attention. Yoochun voulait en savoir plus, mais il n'osait pas laisser de coté les formalités auxquelles le chanteur s'appliquait précautionneusement.**

-Vous avez fait pas mal de duo dernièrement et peu de solo,** lança-t-il finalement.** Est-ce votre choix ?

-Nos voix s'harmonisent plutôt bien, **expliqua à peine Junsu. **

**Cela ne répondait pas exactement à la question, mais Yoochun comprit une fois encore qu'il était inutile d'insister. À nouveau, il le félicita pour ses talents et ils discutèrent de quelques détails musicaux sur lesquels ils s'entendaient, Yoochun étant lui-même un aficionado. **

**Il se rappela la récente performance tandis qu'il parlait et remarqua à quel point il semblait différent désormais. Le charisme qu'il avait sur scène divergeait de celui qui émanait de lui à cet instant. Cela lui donnait un éclat qui attirait Yoochun. S'il n'était plus aussi séducteur qu'il avait pu l'être, il savait comment plaire et rares étaient les personnes qui lui résistaient. Pourtant il sentait cette distance étrange que le chanteur plaçait entre lui et ceux qui l'approchaient de trop près. Il bougeait à peine et croisa ses jambes dans la direction opposée tandis que Yoochun faisait la conversation. Ces réponses restaient vagues, ces mouvements mesurés. Ces yeux également étaient des plus intrigants. Yoochun avait bien été incapable d'y déceler la moindre traces d'émotions. Cela lui rappela ceux de Yunho pendant ces deux années et il frissonna involontairement, attirant le regard de Junsu sur lui. **

**Yoochun sourit maladroitement et se racla la gorge, ne souhaitant pas exposer le fil de ses pensées. Avant qu'il n'ait besoin de formuler une excuse, un téléphone se mit à vibrer et Yoochun fit signe à son compagnon.**

-Je crois que c'est le vôtre.

**Junsu sortit son téléphone de sa poche et resta un moment à contempler l'écran sans décrocher. Son visage se décomposa et couvrit d'une inquiétude silencieuse. Un sorte de peur panique se lisait sur ses traits, accompagnée de ce qui ressemblait à de la culpabilité. Pour un peu, Yoochun aurait cru qu'il risquait de se mettre à pleurer. **

-Vous ne décrochez pas ? **Demanda-t-il curieux.**

**La sonnerie s'arrêta, mais à peine s'était-elle interrompue qu'elle reprit de plus belle. Junsu posa sa main sur l'écran de téléphone et le serra fermement au creux de son poing, comme cherchant à le faire disparaître au creux de son poing. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration qui sembla pomper toute son énergie vitale. Yoochun le regarda faire, commençant à son tour à ressentir l'angoisse sans nom que reflétait le visage de Junsu.**

-Je dois partir,** déclara froidement Junsu, toutes les émotions qui l'avait parcouru ayant disparu de son visage. **

**Yoochun n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que déjà, le chanteur se levait. Il repoussa le siège sur lequel il était assis et disparut à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il regarda vers la porte que Junsuvenait de franchir et secoua la tête. Perplexe, il porta son verre à sa bouche et murmura pour lui-même un « bizarre » avant d'en avaler le contenu en une longue gorgée.**


End file.
